


a little fall of rain.

by rushie



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, les miserables setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushie/pseuds/rushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super-short sifki piece, with some les miserables angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little fall of rain.

Sif cradled his head in her lap. “Loki,” she whispered. “Good God, what are you doing here?”  A puddle of blood and rainwater was beginning to form on the ground beneath him.  _Oh, God, it’s everywhere_ , she thought, looking at the red on her hands. Rain dripped from the tip of her nose onto his face, and she tried to wipe it off but only succeeded in smearing his cheek with blood.

He laughed, and a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Even now, as he lay dying, his eyes mocked her. “A little drop of rain can hardly hurt me now, Sif,” he said. His voice was hoarse, and something gurgled in his throat.

Sif’s throat felt tight. “Would I could help you,” she whispered.

He shook his head, still smirking, still mocking her. “This is help enough.” He coughed, and a small stream of blood bubbled over his lips and ran down his chin; Sif fought back a sob. “If I am to die, let it be here.”

She shook her head. “No, Loki. You should die like a king—after a long life. At home.”

"I do die like a king," he replied. His eyes had a faraway look in them now. "In battle, like a true warrior. And besides." His glassy eyes sought hers. "This is home." He took a deep, rattling breath, and seemed about to say something.

Sif’s eyes searched his, looked frantically for some sign of life. “Loki?”

But he was still.


End file.
